Semiconductors are widely used in integrated circuits for electronic applications, including radios and televisions. Such integrated circuits typically use multiple transistors fabricated in single crystal silicon. Many integrated circuits now contain multiple levels of metallization for interconnections.
Semiconductor devices are being scaled down in the horizontal dimension to reduce wafer cost by obtaining more chips per wafer or by increasing circuit complexity by obtaining more transistors per chip. Although semiconductor devices are being scaled down in the horizontal dimension, semiconductor devices are not generally being scaled down in the vertical dimension (because the current density would exceed reliability limits). Thus, conductors may have a high aspect ratio (ratio of conductor height to conductor width of greater than one). With horizontal scaling, these tall metal leads are being packed closer and closer together, causing capacitive coupling between the leads to become the primary limitation to circuit speed. If line-to-line capacitance is high, a likelihood for electrical inefficiencies and inaccuracies exist. Reducing the capacitance within these multi-level metallization systems will reduce the RC time constant between the lines.
Typically, the material used to isolate metal lines from each other is silicon dioxide. However, the dielectric constant of dense silicon oxide grown by thermal oxidation or chemical vapor deposition is on the order of 3.9. The dielectric constant is based on a scale where 1.0 represents the dielectric constant of a vacuum. Various materials exhibit dielectric constants from very near 1.0 to values in the hundreds.